


Of Sex and Magick

by blxnca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, just fantasy smut, rough anal sex, too many tags omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxnca/pseuds/blxnca
Summary: Elias Thane has been chosen. Chosen to be an apprentice to his region's Mage. He expects danger and magick and fantastical things, but he doesn't expect to become ensnared in the Mage's world of sex and debauchery.Fantasy smut with some semblance of plot. Note that I chose not to use warnings (dubious consent, but the dubious consent is dubious in itself). Tags will be added to and changed.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 14





	Of Sex and Magick

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are my own. This is my first time writing in a while, and also my first time posting an original work on this site. Please leave constructive criticism and feedback, as it helps me become a better writer and also motivates me to keep writing.
> 
> Character Ages:  
> Elias = 18  
> The Mage = 38 (biologically anyway)  
> Isaac = 27
> 
> \- W

Elias Thane stared up at the grey expanse of stone that rose up before him, broken only by large, latticed windows, worn and decrepit gargoyles punctuating their sides. Spires shot up to the heavens, almost scraping the clouds with their points.

When he had been chosen to be the Mage of Glendwyn’s apprentice, he had no idea what to expect from the Mage’s home, the Magistorium; perhaps a palace made of colourful glass, humming with magic. But this was more akin to pictures of the castles of the Vampyr in Sylvania he had seen in history books.

The great oak door he stood in front of opened suddenly with a creak and he half expected to be met by some foul creature. Instead, he was met with a short, plump woman in a flowing red tunic. She looked to be in her forties, but the mass of auburn curls that crowned her round head showed no sign of greying.

“You must be Mr. Thane,” she said, her voice high and sweet like song, “I’m Ruby, Head Caretaker and Cook. The Mage is expecting you, do come in.” She gestured for him to enter and Eli clambered for his two luggage trunks and hauled them into the main foyer.

The interior was more stone, but the atmosphere was less daunting; the torchlight and decoration of bookcases, statues and tapestries made the place feel more amicable.

“Please,” He set his things down at the base of a large stone staircase, leading to a balustrade, “Just call me Elias, or Eli.”

Ruby smiled warmly, “Of course… Eli. Are you quite alright? The colour seems to have drained from your face.”

Eli put a hand to his face absentmindedly. “Y-yes, I’m fine, just a tad nervous is all. This place isn’t quite what I had been expecting.”

Ruby laughed at this, heartily. “We hear that quite often, sir. But I assure you, the place grows on you the longer you stay. Speaking of which, let me show you to your room.” Ruby turned and began heading up the staircase, not turning to check if Eli was following her.

She led him through a network of corridors, with no hesitation in terms of navigation. Eli tried to make a mental note of the route from the foyer to his room as best he could, while Ruby explained to him that the Mage had asked him to dine with him that night.

Soon, they arrived at a wooden door that looked identical to the dozen other wooden doors they had passed and Ruby halted and turned on her heel. “This is your bedchamber, sir. I won’t follow you in, but if you could quickly change into your dinner clothes and meet me back out here, that would be much obliged.” She smiled warmly again and Eli smiled weakly back, opening the door and lugging in his trunks.

The room was surprisingly large, with a queen size bed fitted with purple satin sheets, the curtains matching them. A bedside table sat beside it. There was a desk, ready with ink, paper and quills, as well as a wardrobe. And in one corner, a bathing station, set up with a wash-jug, soaps and oils and a small tub. This was far more luxurious than Eli’s previous lodgings, either at home or at his school’s boarding house.

He placed his trunks at the foot of his bed and changed into a pastel blue tunic for his dinner with the Mage. He took a moment to inspect himself in the mirror that stood next to the bath tub. His strawberry blond hair had grown slightly too long and it swamped his temples, curling there slightly. His light green eyes peered back at him, and he tried to quell the anxiety he saw in them. He didn’t want the Mage to think him afraid.

He took a few deep breaths and then met Ruby back in the corridor. She looked him up and down, grinned and then led him back towards the main foyer, this time in silence.

***

The door of the dining hall closed behind him with a clunk, making Eli start. The hall was large, with rows of torch pillars running down each side of the room, casting light on a long dining table in the middle, surrounded by a multitude of high backed chairs. The varnished wood shone in the torchlight. Between each of the pillars stood a suit of armour, the hands of which clutched the hilt of their swords, as if they would come to life at any second.

Eli took a few tentative steps towards the table and there, sat at its head, was the Mage. He was leaning back in his chair, one leg nonchalantly rested atop the table, and his right elbow leaning on the arm of the chair. The fingers of his right hand twiddled his short, jet black hair, stark against his pale skin. The front buttons of his white tunic were open, displaying his broad chest and a considerable amount of chest hair. Eli had expected him to be much older, but he couldn’t have been any more than forty, slight lines crinkling his forehead and the outer corners of his eyes.

The Mage noticed Eli’s movements and he suddenly snapped to attention. He removed his leg from the table and sat up straight. “Ah, you’re the boy. Yes, I remember you now. Elias, was it?” Eli only nodded in response. The Mage’s voice was deep and commanding, but somewhat lilting and playful all at once. “Well, come sit down then.” He gestured towards the seat next to his right side. Eli strode over and sank into the chair, not daring to speak.

“What is it boy? Dragon got your tongue?” The Mage smirked at him, the corners of his lips turning up slightly. Eli noted that his face, just like his voice and demeanour, was very strong. In that his cheek bones were high and prominent and his jaw was solid and angular. And his eyes were a deep, dark blue like a faerie pool at twilight; they were almost enchanting.

“N-no, sir, sorry, Mister Mage, sir.” Eli stammered, cursing himself for his nervousness, “It’s just that I’ve heard stories of your heroism since I was a child, everyone has. The people of Glendwyn view you as royalty, sir, and one must not speak out of turn to royalty.”

The Mage stopped smiling then and Eli thought he had angered him, but then he broke out into thunderous laughter that echoed throughout the hall. “Well, my boy, if you are to be my Apprentice, does that not make you a Prince? And a Prince may speak freely to the King.” The Mage’s eyes glinted, “And none of this ‘sir’ or ‘Mage’ business, you shall call me Alistair unless otherwise told to, understand?” Eli nodded in response.

At that moment, a door behind Alistair opened and a tall man entered, carrying two plates. He walked purposefully over and placed one in front of the Mage and one in front of Eli. The man, obviously a servant, had close cropped brown hair and brown eyes to match, his skin was tan and everything about him was sharp and elfin. Eli had to wonder if he had any fae or elf blood in him.

“Thank you, Isaac.” Alistair said, not turning to the man, instead waving him away. Eli thought he saw the man, Isaac, scowl at him before he returned from where he had came.

Eli and Alistair began to eat (bread rolls and roasted chicken and vegetables) at first in silence, but soon the Mage spoke. “What is it that you understand of your staying with me? Of you being my Apprentice?”

“I am to live here, in the Magistorium and I am to train in alchemy and sorcery and the like. I will assist you in your tasks and, when I am ready, come with you on errands and missions. I am not permitted to leave the Magistorium otherwise, except once a year, on my birthday, to visit my family. One day, when you… are no longer with us, I will take your place as your Mage.”

Alistair gazed at him, curiously. “And are you ready to accept all of that responsibility, boy?” His use of the word _boy_ made Eli shiver, for some reason.

“Yes. It is an honour. I was chosen from hundreds and now I get to be important, rather than the blacksmith I was destined to be.”

“Being a blacksmith is a fine and commendable profession, do not look down upon it. I won’t have my Apprentice filled with arrogance, like so many other Mages and their charges in our land.” Alistair picked up his goblet and stared into it, with a look of distaste. “But yes, you will do all of those things you mentioned, and more. And it will start tomorrow, when you shadow me while I work in the Alchemy Laboratory. Now, take your meal with you to your bedchamber if you so wish, but you are dismissed.”

Eli stood without another word, not bothering to take his half finished meal with him. He was furious with himself for coming off as so conceited. Alistair did not look at him again, but as he turned and walked out the room he could feel those indigo eyes on him.

***

After his dinner with the Mage, Eli’s mind was too restless for him to sleep. So far he had only seen the main foyer, the dining hall, his own bedroom and the corridors that took him there. He needed a distraction to tire him out if he was ever going to sleep before dawn and there was so much of the Magistorium still to explore.

Climbing out of bed, he grabbed the candle and holder that sat on his bedside table and lit it. Stepping out into the corridor, he realised he was still wearing nothing but a light white tunic. The outline of his cock and the points of his nipples were very visible, but he continued down the corridor nonetheless. It was unlikely he would run into anyone at this hour anyway.

He began to make his way through the lattice of hallways, in what he thought was the direction of the dining hall, if his memory served him well. And it always did. Soon, he came to a door that was ajar, the warm, flickering glow of firelight spilling out of it. Tentatively, he slipped into the room.

It was unoccupied, but it appeared that someone had been there not too long before. A half drunk cup of liquid sat on a side table, along with a book. Next to the table was an armchair, made from crimson velvet, the seat worn with age and overuse. The chair faced a fireplace, currently blazing. The whole scene struck him as incredibly cosy, if it wasn’t for the dozens of eyes staring at him from the walls.

The actual walls of the room were barely even visible, hidden behind a mosaic of portraits of different looking men. Some fat, some thin, some black, some white. All of them different, but all with the same look. A look of power. Of authority. Of dominance. These were the mages of the past. All of them, it seemed. And over the fireplace, seemingly staring directly at Eli, was the portrait of the current Mage.

Whoever had been responsible for painting his portrait had done so exceptionally. The way the light bounced off of the angular points of his cheekbones, jaw and collarbone. The tiniest curl of his lips, almost inconceivable, so it was hard to tell if he was sneering or smiling. And his eyes. Eli was surprised the painter was able to mix a deep indigo so perfect to capture them.

Eli gulped, forcing himself to break his gaze, turn away and walk out of the room. He couldn’t help but feel like he had seen something perhaps he was not supposed to. Why did the Mage have a portrait of himself? And why did he want it positioned in such a way that it would be staring at him while he read? A better question yet, why had he paid such close attention to Alistair’s features after only one meeting?

Lost in thought, he hadn’t realised he had wandered onto the balustrade leading down to the main foyer and the dining hall. With a furrow of his brow, he noticed that light was also pouring from the dining hall and he thought he could hear voices from within. He had intended to only go to parts of the Magistorium where he had not been, but Eli could not fight his curiosity over what might be shady dealings under the vale of the night.

The echoing slaps of his bare feet hitting the stone steps were mercilessly loud, and he cringed with each step. But no one apprehended him as he slipped into the warm light of the hall.

Alistair was sat at the head of the long table, exactly where he had spoken to Eli earlier that evening, facing the door. He quickly stepped behind the nearest of the torch pillars that lined the sides of the room, praying that he had not been seen.

Peering around the pillar, he was relieved to see that Alistair had his eyes closed, his head pushed back against the high back of his chair. Was he asleep? _No_ , Eli told himself. He was certain he had heard voices coming from in here moments earlier.

“Faster… that’s it… take it all in, boy.” Alistair said, seemingly to the air. Eli looked on in confusion as Alistair bit his lip and exhaled through his nose, his hands hidden beneath the table, but his arms betraying movement there. _Oh my gods_ , Eli exclaimed internally, _he’s having a wank!_

At this moment, Alistair looked down and muttered something into his lap, scooting his chair back. Eli stared on in amazement as a figure appeared from beneath the table. He could see it was a male, but the man still had his back to him, looking down at Alistair in his chair.

“Turn around and bend over.” Alistair’s words were almost a growl and it made the hair all over Eli’s body stand on end. With a shock, he felt his cock twitch underneath his flimsy tunic. Looking down, embarrassed, he saw his member was already at half-mast.

The man turned around, bending over the table as he was asked and Eli gasped. It was the tall man, with the elfin features that had served them both dinner earlier. Isaac, Eli recalled. Without another word, Alistair rose from his chair and Eli felt his cock twitch once again at the sight of his dick, fully erect and awfully large.

Alistair pulled up Isaac’s tunic and viciously tore open his undergarments. The rip of the fabric echoed through the hall and made Eli flinch. Then, he spat into his hand and rubbed the saliva in the servant’s crack, before lining up his cock with his hole and plunging himself in.

Isaac threw back his head, making a choking sound and desperately trying to clutch the flat wood of the table. Alistair’s eyes were feral as he pounded into him, pulling out almost completely before thrusting again, hard and fast, down to the hilt.

“Do you like that, boy?” he snarled over the sound of his balls slapping the servant’s flesh.

“Yessir. Please sir, fuck me harder, sir.” Isaac’s voice was full of pleading, strained with pleasure and Eli almost sighed with relief. He thought that he was witnessing a rape, but Isaac was enjoying this, perhaps even more than the Mage himself.

Suddenly, Isaac opened his eyes through the haze of pleasure and they locked with Eli’s own. Eli gasped and then waited for the other man to cry out to Alistair. But he didn’t, he simply lowered his eyes to Eli’s now fully erect dick, which had tented his tunic, leaking precum in a small pool on the fabric. He met his eyes again… and smirked.

Eli flushed, hurrying as quietly as he could from the hall, then breaking into a run back to his room. Isaac had seen him watching, but Alistair was none the wiser. He just had to hope that Isaac did not expose him.

Back in his room, he latched the door behind him and then flung himself onto his bed. So many thoughts were swirling through his head. Were Alistair and Isaac romantically involved? Or did the Mage fuck all of his staff? _Will the Mage fuck me?_ His cock was still hard, so full of blood that it ached painfully.

Relenting, he pulled up his tunic and grabbed his member, jerking it quickly, almost frantically, as if these unclean images would be purged from him, along with his seed. He thought of the Alistair’s cock, the tip glistening with precum in the torchlight. And then the sounds, oh, the sounds. The sounds of flesh on flesh, the sounds of desperate, carnal pleasure.

Eli felt his balls draw up and his dick pulsed, squirting thick streams of cum over his tunic, some of it splattering onto his neck. Suddenly overcome with exhaustion, he knew he was too tired to clean himself up and finally sank into slumber instead.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the second chapter will have more intense and lengthy smut. Gonna try and post a chapter once a week. But like I said, I'm motivated by comments and knowing people are actually reading and enjoying, so please consider commenting :) 
> 
> \- W


End file.
